User blog:SnakeTongue237/Top 10 Creepypasta Antagonists (Villians)
''Top 10 Creepypasta Antagonists Here at the creepypasta wiki, we are often unfairly blamed for advocating bad characters. Chances are that you know who I’m talking about here; terrible pastas such asJeff the Killer and Sonic.EXE have given us a less than respectable reputation, even though these stories have now been removed. Many people who only have the slightest idea what a creepypasta is say that these are their absolute favorites (as the rest of us who actually know some things about writing a good story shake our heads in shame). I am here to assert my opinions on the best antagonists this wiki has to offer. Villains are often the key part of what makes a story scary. Depending on how charismatic or unpredictable your villain is in, say an action movie, a significant amount of people enjoy the movie more or less. In a creepypasta, we look for the characters that have struck fear and paranoia into the minds of innocent readers. As usual, my list shall be a little different than most other people’s lists. I will be avoiding creepypasta villains that I consider to be overrated (such as Ben Drowned or Mr. Widemouth ), and I will '''MOST CERTAINLY' not be including villains from pastas that are just straight up terrible (such as Eyeless Jack , enough said). Instead I will be focusing on interesting and frightening antagonists from well written pastas. Oh yeah and by the way, Spoiler alert. 10) The Pastel Man (The Pastel Man ). Vincent Cava is a writer who definitely has an interesting body of work, and this is my favorite piece of his (even if it isn’t that well known on this particular wiki). The story follows a regular guy who has an encounter with a monster as his father is suffering a stroke. This monster (dubbed “The Pastel Man”), offers to save the life of his father as long as someone else can take his place. Little does this man know that the Pastel Man will haunt him for the rest of his life, forcing him to make choices that lay morality against survival. 9) The Smiling Man (The Smiling Man ) As far as creepypastas go, the smiling man is pretty simple. It tells the tale of a man who has an encounter with an insane person in the middle of the night. There are many unanswered questions about this person, which makes him more interesting as an antagonist (Sort of like the character of the joker in “The Dark Knight ”). We want to know more about this person, from the pasta, we see that he is very graceful and every movement he makes is in a sort of rhythmic dance. What can we infer about his past based on these facts? We also see him sporting a wide smile that never seems to go away. Why exactly does he do this? All in all, the smiling man is one of my all time favorite pastas that brilliantly exemplifies that simplicity does not mean mediocrity. 8) Robert the Doll (Robert the Doll ) Robert the Doll is one very scary story. Why? Simple, it actually happened. The real Robert the doll now resides in the East Martello Museum in Key West, Florida. His story has been adapted into a creepypasta and it’s been scaring people ever since. The story of this doll was also the inspiration for a certain horror movie known only as “Childs Play ”. That’s right, with no Robert, there would be no Chucky. Also, if you do not ask Robert’s permission to take a picture with him before snapping a photo, than he will haunt your unfortunate soul. 7) Smile Dog (Smile Dog ) Smile.jpg (as I’m sure you all know) is the single photograph that can render a person epileptic and eventually suicidal. The very idea of this is very disturbing, and fan made pictures of this have spread across the internet like wildfire, many of which have the message ‘Pass it on’ attached. The wide smile and bloodthirsty eyes of the smile dog has become an icon of the internet, and most certainly one of the proudest contributions that the creepypasta wiki has to offer. This image supposedly appears in your dreams after long, and the most terrifying thing of all is how it can drive you to kill yourself. 6) The Goatman (Anasi’s Goatman Story ) The scariest thing about the goatman is how he can very easily blend into groups. This makes for many uneasy moments in the pasta where we are not completely sure if we are with the people we know or not. Add this in with the uncanny ability to speak in the tones of a half animal, half human voice and the characteristic to make the air smell strongly of ozone, and you have one bone chilling antagonist. There is a reason why this was one of the only pastas to truly get under my skin. It seems realistic and it resembles many other firsthand accounts of creatures that live in the woods and prey on the occasional human (The jersey devil, the cupacabra). 5) Mr. Bear (1999 ) This is the character that is featured prominently throughout the incredibly long and incredibly awesome pasta 1999. This antagonist is just sick. He never thinks twice about how much pain he is causing the people (especially children) around him. He just wants to please Satan “before it’s too late”. He accomplishes this goal by dressing up in a bear suit and airing his own low budget TV show. He encourages kids to come to his “cellar” where they can all have fun together! Then he does unspeakable and very cruel things to them, all in the name of pleasing Satan. Among these terrible deeds of treachery are capturing them, poisoning them, and eventually burning them alive while they are unconscious, the creepiest fact yet? The videotape of the actual burning is still out there somewhere. 4) Inverted Mickey (Abandoned by Disney ) It was difficult choosing an antagonist to feature on this list from the abandoned by Disney series. You have, of course, the gascots from room zero . But then you have the perverse, creepy version of Mickey Mouse from the original Abandoned by Disney. This is the one I decided to go with. There are some elements of mystery to this being, and it is really up to us to decide who he is and what he wants. Is he perhaps some kind of apparition for a person who was killed by the Disney Corporation? Let’s not forget the fact that he has one or two very quotable lines (“Want to see my head come off?”) There is also the disgusting finale of the original pasta in which he pulls off his own head, which leaks yellow blood. Slimebeast is a true master at coming up with conspiracy theories about Disney. And believe it or not, what he is conveying may be at least partially true. For example, a water park that was closed down by Disney several years ago because of “High costs” was recently investigated. Samples of the water revealed a brain eating amoeba that could easily have infected and killed hundreds of people. This is a fact. Look it up if you don’t believe me. 3) Slender Man (The Slender Man ) The Slender Man is arguably the most recognizable image in all of creepypasta. Even people who are not directly associated with horror in any way know his name and now the legend. I also have to give my personal thanks to this story. Without it, I myself would never have gotten into creepypastas. I remember distinctly hearing about it for the first time. The entire thing has even become a sort of franchise. There are all different kinds of merchandise related to the slender man. This includes a certain indie game that I’m sure many of you are familiar with as well as many fan made movies (Victim appears to be a popular short film about the slender man). Overall, the slender man is an indisputable part of creepypastas that will not soon be forgotten. 2) The Rake/The Sandman (The Rake / The Sandman ) I know what you’re probably thinking, but I can explain. The truth of the matter is, the rake and the sandman are actually the same character (bear with me; LOLSKELETONS actually had to explain this to me), although it’s never outright stated. The proof for this is simple. If you look at the creepypasta.com page where the story was originally posted, it is in “The Rake” tag. Also, the author of the sandman wrote another story about the rake, entitled, The Vigil . Anyway, onto the point, this is one seriously scary antagonist. The very idea of a creature that sits at your bedside and watches you sleep is scary enough. The fact that he watches everyone sleep makes it disturbing. The first time I heard the story of the rake I was actually around a campfire. Once the story was over, I found myself very uneasy, as if I was unable to trust my surroundings. The story of the sandman had a similar effect, and it brought in new levels of creativity. If you have not read both of these great stories, than I advise you to do so now. It is worth your time. And the number one spot is… Funnymouth (Funnymouth ) Let me just start off by saying that Funnymouth is my favorite creepypasta of all time. It is the best thing Slimebeast has ever written (yes, It is better than Abandoned by Disney ). This is one very tense and emotionally charged story. It tells the tale of a couple of ordinary guys who are chatting on a social website, when a user named “Funnymouth” joins. Shortly afterwards, Funnymouth begins emailing this person without getting his address, and things just escalate from there. When Funnymouth finally does make his appearance in the climax of the story, you’ll wish he hadn’t. The story ‘Funnymouth’ also has one of the best endings I have ever heard… you’ll just have to read it to see what I mean. Who are your favorite creepypasta antagonists? Do you agree with my list? What are your other opinions? Leave a comment below! Category:Blog posts